Taking Over Me
by BlackRosePoet
Summary: A song fic to the song of the same title by Evanescence. Kyou thinking of Tohru after her memory has been ersaed and she is gone.


_**TAKING OVER ME **_

by: BlackRosePoet

AN: I started writing this quite a while ago, and only just finally finished it. It's basically just a lot of sap, but I like the idea behind it, I just couldn't express it quite the way I wanted. Please review and let me know how I could make it better. I'm not totally happy with it, but maybe you'll like it, enjoy it all you can.

Disclaimer: No, I sadly don't own Fruits Basket, or the song "Taking Over Me" either.

_You don't remember me but I remember you _

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they dream?  
_

_And dream I do..._

He thought of her again, he couldn't help it; Kyou thought of Tohru for the millionth time that day. As he lay in bed trying to sleep he wondered where she was, and knew he shouldn't care. But he couldn't help dreaming of the times they had spent together, ... before Hatori had erased her memory. She was gone, but he couldn't let her go.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

She had helped him, healed him, loved him, all of her own accord. He knew she had changed him, and he needed her so he could keep changing. He had to find her again, he knew it in his heart. He couldn't do anything without thinking of her. Ever since she had gone he thought of her constantly, he never stopped thinking of her.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

_  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand _

_I knew you loved me then_

Because of Akito and Hatori she had forgotten everything, all the times they had spent together. She had even forgotten the night she saw his true form. She had forgotten, but he never would. The way she had reached out to him when he needed her, even though she was terrified and disgusted by him. That was when he realized she would never leave him.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I__have to be with you to live, to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

He knew that she would never have left if given any choice, but she wasn't given one. No, Akito had made the choice, and Hatori had carried it out, made it irreversible. Kyou needed her back, his life wasn't the same without her, his life wasn't right without her. Everything had gone wrong since she had left, and nothing he did helped. All he could do was think of her, what she would do, and wish she could come back.

_I look in the mirror and see you face If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Every time he looked in the mirror he thought of her, saw her smiling back at him within his own eyes. Remembered her praising him, overlooking his faults, and accepting him.She had changed him down to the way he looked. Every time he did something, anything, he thought of her because it was different than what he did before, before she had changed him.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

Kyou wanted her back, needed her back in his life. She was the only one who had ever cared for him, the only one who had ever loved him. He knew if she had stayed he would never be the same, he would never be like he used to be, or even how he was now. She loved life and everything in it, and was always happy. He longed for that joy to return, he needed her to come back and teach him to love life.

_I believe in you _

_I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

Kyou knew that it was because of Tohru he didn't hurt anymore, that he didn't hate life anymore. She was the one who had given him this gift, and he could never thank her. He wanted to find her again and tell her how much she had done for him, and how much he needed her still. His life was no longer a living hell, but without her it held no joy for him. She was like the sunshine to a flower, he needed her with him everyday, or he would wilt and die inside.

_(taking over me)_

_  
You're taking over me _

_(taking over me)_

_  
Taking over me_

Every day, every single day, Kyou thought of Tohru, remembered her, her smile, her compassion, her understanding. She had loved him, even then; even then, she had loved him! He couldn't forget her, no matter how hard he tried. She had taken over his heart, and he loved her. He loved her so much...


End file.
